Ted Petrelli-Parkman
Ted Benjamin Petrelli-Parkman is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. He will be the twelfth child and fifth son of Matt Parkman Jnr and Gracie Petrelli-Parkman. He will possess the abilities of Knowledge Gaining, Thought Replacement, Palyndromic Action Induction and Optical Emission. Appearance Both Ted's eyes and hair will be dark brown in colouring throughout his life. He will be 5'9 in height when fully grown, and muscular and strong. He will always keep his hair cut short. Abilities Ted's first ability will be Knowledge Gaining, an ability shared with his cousin Tamara. This ability could be used to gain any set of knowledge and the trained skills associated with that knowledge. For example, he could gain medical knowledge and surgical skills, the knowledge and skills of fighting in a particular manner, or the knowledge and skills needed to play a particular sport. The set of skills will appear in his mind instantly when chosen, and will disappear when a second set is chosen. Only trained skills can be gained, not ones which he would have to possess naturally, or ones which would need a particular physique. His second ability will be Thought Replacement. Ted will be able to replace his thoughts with pure emotions, pictures or sounds. He will do this consciously and could choose what takes the place of his thoughts. The ability could foil telepathy and other forms of mind reading, as the telepath would instead receive the replacement, which will usually give away less than thoughts. With enough concentration, Ted could replace his thoughts with something completely irrelevant, ensuring that he gives away nothing at all. He could also protect himself from mental control, as the telepath would be pushing thoughts into his mind, which wouldn't accept them in that form. The ability will never affect his capacity to think or remember. His third ability will be Palyndromic Action Induction. Using this ability, Ted could reverse any action's effect. He could force a person to walk backwards when they were trying to walk normally, or force someone to step back when they were trying to attack. He could throw himself off a cliff and instead of suffering broken bones, his bones would instead be strengthened and any previously broken ones would heal. Any action can be reversed, including his own and those of others, but conscious thought is needed to activate the ability. His fourth and final ability will be Optical Emission. Ted will be able to produce blasts of various energies and release them from his eyes. His eyes will always need to be open and uncovered to use this ability, and he will need to be able to see his target. He will be able to finely aim the blasts of energy. They will include lasers, blasts of fire, blasts of kinetic energy, blasts of seismic energy and blasts of light. At first, he will not be able to control which he produces and they will come seemingly at random. Later he will learn to control it. Family & Relationships *Mother - Gracie Petrelli-Parkman *Father - Matt Parkman Jnr *Older sisters - Lilly, Sarah, Deborah, Alysson, Clara, Jenna and Kathie Petrelli-Parkman *Older brothers - Cameron, Liam, Isaac and Wyatt Petrelli-Parkman History & Future Etymology Ted is a Greek name which means "gift of God". His middle name, Benjamin, is Hebrew and means "son of my right hand". His surname of Parkman may refer to a park-keeper or a person who works in or owns a park, while Petrelli means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters